Gun Blaster
The Gun Blaster (RZ-052) (also stylized as Gunblaster and Gunbluster in the Japanese release) is an Ankylosaurus-type of Zoid, and is one of over 200 species of bio-mechanical lifeforms that form the Zoid race depicted in TOMY's Zoids Franchise. Overview The Gun blaster is an Ankylosaurus-type Zoid used by the Helic Republic in the various wars on Zi. Designed for fire support, the Gun Blaster's most distinctive feature is the array of twenty-two cannons built into its back. These weapons are designed to be fired as one mass assault, allowing the Gun Blaster to wipe out most anything that it faces. The Zoid is strong on defense as it is offense, being equipped with thick armor and a powerful omni-directional energy shield built into the twenty-four spikes along the side of its body. In addition to protecting the Zoid from weapons fire, the shield also provides protection against Electronic Warfare and jamming. While slow and bulky, the Gun Blaster is surprisingly agile and able to traverse difficult terrain. In addition to its massive array, the Gun Blaster can use electro-magnetically charged teeth and its horn when forced into close quarters combat. Battle Story Appearances The Gun Blaster saw service in the early battles of the Helic Republic invasion of the Dark Continent. Shuu and the Republic forces were pinned down by Störmer's force of Dark Horns, and the Gun Blaster was sent in to turn the tide of the battle, its overwhelming firepower forcing Störmer to adopt another plan. He drew the Gun Blaster into narrow terrain where its cannons would be less effective, and the battle ended in a stalemate, Störmer's Horn charging the Gun Blaster and both Zoids fighting to a standstill. The design was not destroyed in the meteor shower of ZAC 2056, and the Republic rebuilt the Gun Blaster prior to the ZAC 2101 invasion of the Dark Continent. Gun Blaster also showed to rescue the Ray Force from Berserk Fury and Grounchar's attacks, using its cannons to break down the Berserk Fury's shield and drive it back. Media Appearances The Gun Blaster does not appear in any of the anime series'. It is acquirable in the Zoids Saga Game Boy Advance games under the name Gun Blaster. Models Zoids (1983) The Gunbluster was first released in the Zoids (1983) line. Introduced in July 1989, the Zoid is similar in design and appearance to other Grade Ups Zoids, having three (3) Grade Up bars itself, but does not possess a Grade Up connector port. The Gunbluster (as it was originally known) kit comes on five frames, along with a battery powered motor, four gears, fourteen rubber caps, a pilot figure, a cover for one of the gears, a rectangular spacer to support the motor, and a label sheet. The Gunbluster is moulded in dark blue, white, light silvery grey, and chrome gold. When activated, the Zoid also walks forward, opening and closing its mouth while the weapon barrels spin. The motor is powered by a single "AA" battery. Zoids (1999) The Gunbluster was released in the Zoids (1999) line. It is almost exactly identical in design to the original, except two small conduits moulded onto the body frames were removed. However, these conduits are depicted in the instructions and on the box art. The Gunbluster was recolored in dark blue, grey-blue, dark grey, and gold. As the original model did not feature chrome gold eyes, the pieces of the eyes were painted orange on this version. A chromed version was released by Leoshop of Taiwan. Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize This Zoid featured in the Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize line. Named Gunblaster, it was introduced to the United States in 2002. The only changes to the model were made on the packaging. While called "Gunblaster" on the box, it was named Gun Blaster on the instruction manual. The USA version was Hasbro branded, while the international version was TOMY branded. Holotech Gun Blaster A Holotech Gun Blaster was seen as a single model at a convention. A picture of the model was shown on amazon.com, however anyone who bought it only received the standard Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize version despite the picture shown. ---- Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:OJR Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:Heavyweight Zoids